WO 2014/173 476 A1 has disclosed a front vehicle part of a motor vehicle, in which a wedge element is provided in a corner region which points away from the vehicle center line between a bumper and a crash box which is provided between the bumper and the longitudinal carrier of a motor vehicle frame, in order for it to be possible to support loads which even occur laterally outside the longitudinal carrier on the bumper via a defined force path on the longitudinal carrier.